One Last Tale for now anyways
by El-Mango
Summary: Rated for language! I suck at summaaries!
1. The last day

Chapter1; the after math

A/N: thoughts

I DO SO OWN INUYASHA!!! evil rampaging lawyers come with tasers, so I pull out my BRAND NEW FLAME THROUGHER!  
This is my first chappie I'll put more chappies soon ( R&R!)

"We won" breathed Kagome, lowering her bow. "We finally won! InuYasha we- OH NO INUYASHA!"

InuYasha was lying face down in the dirt with a pool of dark blood around him. He had taken lots of heavy blows and gotten pierced through the stomach twice. This for him was one of his toughest battles because Kikyo was now on Naraku's side and she ended up getting away.

"InuYasha, Inuyasha! PLAESE say SOMETHING!" Kagome yelled crying heavily.

"Crap, that hurt" InuYasha said in a muffled voice.

"You BAKA, you made me think you were dead! When your better I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome screamed with a smile on her tear stained face. (while hitting him)

"Kagome-chan you'd better stop hitting him now or he'll just get worse" Sango said in a slightly worried tone.

"Hai Kagome-sama we really should take him to Kaede-sama for treatment. We could use Kirara or Hatchi", advised Miroku, inching closer to Sango's bottom.

"Stay away from me MONK!" yelled Sango even though they had been engaged for about a year.

CRASH BANG POUNDthere goes Miroku...AGAIN!

"Hatchi please hurry, for Kagome I don't thing she can take much more worrying" Shippo said looking at Kagome.

"Hai young kitsun, I'll speed up some more"

"IM NOT THAT BAD!" Inu-chan yelled then fainted from loss of blood for the fifth time in a row.

"INUYASHA, are you o.k.!" screeched Kagome for AT LEAST the sixth time.

"Let him rest Kagome-chan he needs to rest, and think" Sango said.

"I guess your right, he needs to come to a decision now" Kagome whispered.

Back at Kaedes hut InuYasha was well enough to go and wash up so before he got undressed (A/N: NO LEMONS!) Kagome decided to wash Inuyasha's hair, with actual shampoo AND conditioner. The amazing thing was Inuyasha let her do it without a fight.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Were you afraid?"

"When? There were so many times that I was scared shitless"

"During the battle against Naraku"

"Yes, When I thought you were dead"

" I was scared too, I thought that you would get hurt.........." or worse Inuyasha said trailing off into thought.


	2. Kikyo is a BITCH!

Chapter 2 ; Kikyo is a bitch!  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUCHAN! but I own his murchendice!

To re-cap:

_I was scared.........when I though you would get hurt(or worse) Inuyasha thought  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"y-you were?" Kagome stuttered, while drying Inuyasha's hair.

"Kind of, I thought that I wouldn't' be able to tell you something........" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Tell her what?" said a very cold and familiar voice.

"What do you want Kikyo?!!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"Oh, just answer my question".

"No" whispered Inuyasha.

"What did you say!" Kikyo snapped

" NO!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU ARE RESONPCEIBUL FOR MY DEATH!" Kikyo screeched.

"He is not responsible" Kagome said looking Kikyo (bitch cough, cough) strait in the eye.

"You stay out of this!, for it none of your concern!" and with that Kikyo sent an energy blast at Kagome.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inu yasha yelled as the beam hit her in her heart.

"All I wanted to tell you was I love you Kagome, and now its too late, its all my fault, my fault!"

"yes now that she is dead you can come to hell with me, you might even see that wnch there" Kikyo sneered.

"YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing Tetsusiga. "I will not go to hell with you; I do not feel I need to give YOU my life anymore! Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes about to fall. "But I will give you your final resting place....IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

And with that Kikyo was decinagrated by the Wind Scar, and her hatred was set free.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part two;

'you can't be dead you gave me my soul back. I don't deserve you" Inuyasha cried.

"H-hush now, you don't need to cry. I'm O.K" Kagome barely whispered.

IDG: Well I thing that that was okay PLEASE R&R right Lika?

Lika: INUYASHA, CRYING! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

IDG: (sweatdrop) ignore her.


	3. LOVE at LAST

Chapter four; love

Re-cap

'_you can't be dead you gave me my soul back. I don't deserve you" Inuyasha cried._

_"H-hush now, you don't need to cry. I'm O.K" Kagome barely whispered._

_Disclaimers for all chappies!: ME NO OWN U NO SUE!_

"Look Kaede-baba Just fix Her! No asking questions!" Inuyasha said in a startling voice, for when he cane in to the hut with Kagome in his arms on came the billion question game!

"INUYASHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO OKAA-SAN?!" yelled Shippo-chan.

"Kikyo, Kikyo did this. Didn't she Inuyasha?" Miroku-sama questioned.

"Inuyasha, did she?' Sango said too.

"Hai she did, ye should rest now Inuyasha, for I know what happened to ye" Kaeda-sama insisted.

"No, I won't this was MY fault so I will STAY. Got that!"

(SWEATDROP) "o.k, We will"

LATER THAT DAY:

"INUYASHA! KAGOME WANTS YOU!" Kaede called.

9note Inu/kags are alone right now so ha!)

'I was never gone you BAKA I was on the roof" Said Inuyasha.

"kagome, you there?" Inuyasha whispered

"What kinda question is that of course I'm here! Where else would I be?" stated Kagome.

"You worried me so much I thought that you were dead!" Inuyasha cried hugging her(again). "I love you!"

"NANI? Say that again I think that I'm hearing things?. And I'm alive so I think that you can stop hugging me now"

"I.LOVE.YOU. did you hear me then ?"

"Did you kill Kikyo?

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"fine she's gone o.k now lets leave this topic alone"

A/N I know, its short but I havta do homework


	4. Messengers

Chapter 4: Messenger

"_WHAT HAPPENED?"_

"_fine she's gone o.k now lets leave this topic alone"_

"So, Kikyo has finally been put to rest has she? Asked Miroku.

"Hai, she has" said Kagome mournfully.

(in the background Shippo is chanting: Kikyo was a bitch! Kikyo was a BITCH!!)

WAM POW SMACK PUNCH! (Shippo has been temporarily knocked out)

"INUYASHA!"

(_INUYASHA FLINCHES_)

"OSUWARI!"

CRASH!

PART TWO:

"GINTA, HAKKAU, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" yelled Kagome.

"Um........... We came to tell you that Kouga-sama will be coming to get you and take you away from Inuyasha-kun" Said Ginta.

"Yes, sister, he said that it would be for the best for you and that you are better off with-out the 'dog-turd' added Hakku.

"Well I guess you better get Kougas' ass over here before Inuyasha get yours!"

"BUT SISTER, these were Kougas' orders to us!" They said in unison.

IDG: Well I think that I will stop here for fun and then you guys can give me More input on what I can do/add(like if you want yourself in this story) and what I can change in it.

Lika: (NODS) But I want ot be in the story too!

IDG:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lika: BWHAHAHAHAHA! Shippo will be mine someday! (Glares at evil young fan-girls)

Alimonster: Uh oh, here we go again....


	5. OH NO NOT AGAIN?

Chapter 5: 'oh no not again!'

**A/n: yes I know that there are sooooo few words in this ficcie but I suck at writing but LOVE INUYASHA so I thought I'd give it a shotim better at writing poems. ARIGATO to you all who have been reviewing and I really take them to heart and try to improve on them. THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING ME ANY FLAMERS!**

**PLS tell me if you want funny, sad any other genre type chapters!**

_Recap: "Well I guess you better get Kougas' ass over here before Inuyasha get yours!" _

_"BUT SISTER, these were Kougas' orders to us!" They said in unison._

"Well that's too bad now ain't it!?" Inuyasha said jumping down from a tree. "I heard everything you guys said and I don't like it one bit so that crap-faced-asshole-Kouga, better not even try taking MY Kagome!!"

Knowing Kouga this would all happen anyways..........

"Speak of the wolf-demon..." said Kagome smacking a hand to her forehead.

"Time to die dog-turd!" Kouga yelled his traditional yell.(A/N: ?? I don't get it either)

Now, Kagome who was prepared for this confrontation all along had gotten Kaede to make a certain something for Kouga.

"SIT BOYS!"

WHAMO!

"WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT FOR!!!!!" they yelled I unison.

"To keep you guys from killing each other" Kagome said walking away. "And unless you two want that two happen again I would suggest that Kouga leaves and Inuyasha to follow me".

"O.K. I'm gone, but I will come for you again Kagome!"

"YOU ASS!"

"SIT BOYS"

WHAMO, CRASH!

IDG: yes I know it's a very short chapter, but I have a writers block so I need some ideas from my nice reviewers!

Lika: zZZzZzzzzZZZZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzzZzZzZzzZZzZzzZZ

IDG: WHAT AN IDIOT!


	6. U wnat a WHAT?

Chapter 6: you want A WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Re-cap; "O.K. I'm gone, but I will come for you again Kagome!"_

_"YOU ASS!"_

_"SIT BOYS"_

_WHAMO, CRASH!_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome, what you want?" mumbled Inuyasha for it was 2 am.

"Do you think that we will ever get married and have children?"

"WHY are YOU asking chose you is that you aren't afraid to be your self and as rude and as arrogant as that is, I love you! I've told you that already"

"I would like having a little 'me' or 'you' running around Inuyasha, you must understand how that feels"

The thing was he did, he knew that feeling well.

(A/N: listen you guys who like to read my stories, this one will BURN IN HELL if I don't get some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISUM! I'm wirting a new poem so look out for it)


	7. To be or not to be?

Chapter 7: Will you........

this will be a good chapter I promis! Sry it too SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to update1 I had sooooooo much homework!

OH YA WHEN SOMETHING ITALICS AND UNDERLINED ITS Inu-CHANS little nagging voice.

- Ja Ne

'_Now I have some trouble on my hands' _thought Inuyasha. _'I can't get suppressed by childish fears NOW, I need to get my shit together and tell her how I feel about having pups!'_

'_You really are stupid aren't you'_ nagged the little, ignorant voice in Inuyasha's head. _'you can't even tell the one you love that you want to marry her, AFTER SHE SAID IT FIRST!'_

"That was sooooo uncalled for!" Inuyasha said talking to himself.

'Inuyasha you should really stop talking to yourself...... people will wonder" said Shippo as he walked by with a humongous sweatdrop.

_'You won't tell her, can't tell her! You are to weak too!'_

"YES I CAN AND I WILL!!!!!!!" Inuyasha obviously yelled, running to see Kagome in her time. (a/n: I didn't tell you guys she went back did I........ oh well!)

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?!!!!!!!!!!! We NEED to talk!" Inuyasha called once he got inside Kagome's room through the window.

"Inuyasha what ARE you doing here. I was just getting ready to come back ya know" Kagome responded.

"Kagome wanted to ask you this for a long time but you brought up the subject before I could" Inuyasha drifted off. "But Kagome, would you do me the honors of being my life mate, forever and for always?

"Inuyasha...........'

'_Please, PLEASE don't say no'. 'She won't say no you baka! Or at least I think she won't?' 'You are sooooo helpful ya know that.' Stop talking to your self and listen!'_

"Inuyasha....... why would I say no?!?!?!?!?! Of course I will! Kagome yelled hugging him so hard around the neck Inuyasha's face was purple.

"You will?" '_See I told you that she would say 'yes' didn't I?!'_

"Of course I will, I feel like I'm repeating my self......... so, now what about having pups?"

IDG: YAY I love this cliffy it is sooo fun!

Lika: Ummmmmm ok then. ;;

IDG: Inuyasha's hot!

Lika: You just noticed?

IDG: No. I'm stating a well known fact.. very well known.

(A/N: listen you guys who like to read my stories, this one will BURN IN HELL if I don't get some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISUM! Gomen I know it is so short! I'm writing a new poem so look out for it)


	8. news gets out and about! DUN, DUN DUUUUU

Chapter 8: The news gets out and about! DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!

A/N: kk so this is gonna be a VERY CRAZY chapter in this story (It was also supposed to stop 6 chapters HAHA!

"He finally asked you?!" Sango asked in disbelief

Kagome nodded.

"We'll have to plan two ceremonies! And get BOTH of you special kimonos! And what about the brides maid what will she wear?!!" said Sango VERY quickly.

"Ummmmm, Sango YOU'RE THE brides maid, we can always get fitted in my time, and I'll just bring the person your measurements you know?"

"Really? In that case I'll just go tell Hoshi-sama the WONDERFUL news!"

"Okaa-san?"

"Hai Shippo?"

"What has made Sango so giddy?"

"I'll give you a hint......... it has to do with Inuyasha and I"

'I will finally have an Otou-san again?!" Shippo smiled in an evil way. "And it will be Inuyasha" _"now I can torcher him and NOT get hit for it!'_

"Hai, Shippo you hit the nail on the head!, but just because Inuyasha will be your step father DOES NOT mean you can TORCHER him and get away with it!" Shippo flinched and Kagome smirked.

Later in the Feudal Era.......

"Inuyasha this took you a long time...... surprisingly long" nagged Miroku.

"Ya, well you haven't quite done anything about your 'love life', if that's what could call it?"

A.N: K its not as crazy as I thought it would be......


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: omg OO I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this (I kind of forgot it existed) but oh well…I'll update it much more now! Love all of you ppl who review NICELY WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! coughs Kikyou-sancough its not spelt like kik-you…its spelt like KIK-YO!

Oh and if my spelling sux…can you correct me? Thx

Jan Ne-Nya!

"Inuyasha this took you a long time... surprisingly long" nagged Miroku.

"Ya, well you haven't quite done anything about your �en, now, can some ppl please give me some ideas on what to do? Mika says she needs help too!


End file.
